


Little bit of both

by aron_kristina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Hermaphrodites, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt:Dean finally decides to get over the fact that Cas is a dude and go ahead and hit that. When he does, he finds out that whole "Angels are genderless" thing is another one of those human Bible misinterpretations.</p><p>Angels are actually BOTH genders, and when they take over their hosts, they change the humans' physical properties to match their double-gendered nature.</p><p>So Cas+Girl parts+Boy parts+Very happy Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little bit of both

When Dean finally admitted to himself (and Sam) that he maybe liked Castiel in ways that were perhaps more carnal than he first thought, Sam looked at him like he was stupid, muttered something about 'slower than a turtle, I swear', and then made him promise not to hurt Cas. Which was just unfair! Sam should threaten Cas instead, wasn't Dean his brother, his only remaining family? When he told Sam as much Sam started laughing and couldn't stop, so Dean decided to go out, and if he slammed the motel room door a bit harder than necessary, then so what?

He's only made it to the Impala before Cas shows up. Figures. Dean had planned on going to a bar to drink in sullen silence until he felt better, but now that Cas is here he already feels better. If a little weird. He's been talking about Cas without him present after all, and it's like it's the first time it happened and. Yeah, ok, the weird feeling was perhaps butterflies. Now shut up about it.

“Hey, Cas”, he says, and drags a hand through his hair. To make sure it isn't doing anything weird. It's not a nervous gesture.

“Hello, Dean”, Cas says. Dean looks him over. He looks the same as always, calm and collected, but he still makes Dean feel unbalanced.

“Yes”, Cas says, and they gets into the car and drive to a diner. Because it's always diners, isn't it. Maybe Cas would get suspicious if Dean takes him to a nicer place, but Dean wants to, not that this is a date or anything. It's just food! And if Dean doesn't enjoy it like he usually does then it's those damn butterflies! They have no business playing in his stomach.

Cas watches him through the entire meal, and afterwards in the car too. He doesn't say much, only answers Dean's questions, and that makes Dean even more nervous. When they turn into the parking lot at the motel he can't stand it anymore.

“Are you mad at me?” he asks, looking straight ahead so he doesn't have to see Cas.

“No”, Cas answers. “I'm just thinking.”

“About what?” Dean says, and turns to look at him.

“About why you're not asking me.”

“Asking you what?”

“To sleep with you”, Cas says calmly. Dean looks at him. And looks some more. And then he freaks out. It's a rather quiet freak-out, but still. Cas sits next to him the entire time, not doing anything special, just being himself, and Dean decides to calm down.

“You want me to ask you to have sex with me?” he says.

“I thought you would, now that you've gotten over your denial”, Cas says. “I was just thinking about why you didn't.”

“You don't just ask people that”, Dean says.

“I'm not people, Dean”, Cas says, sounding sort of irritated. Then he kisses Dean.

**  
They get a motel room of their own, because even if Sam is quietly supportive he would kick Dean's ass if he had to listen to them have sex instead of getting his beauty sleep, the princess. They take their time, making out and getting undressed slowly, and it's like making love, or so Dean likes to believe. Eventually they get to the bed and lie down, on their sides facing each other. Dean likes the slow pace, but he's getting slightly frustrated, so he puts his hand down Cas's boxers and strokes him and, yeah, that's nice, Cas making these sounds and pushing into his hand. Dean decides he needs to see Cas, so he pushes down Cas' boxers and then he puts his hand on Cas again and. Something is off. Well, not off really, Cas is still making these noises like you wouldn't believe, but there is something. Dean slides down Cas' body, pushes him to his back and dives in between his legs to have a look.

“Cas, you have...” he says, and then he can't find the words.

“Yes”, Cas says, and grabs his head to unsubtly steer him towards his dick.

“No, but Cas, you've got...parts”, he says faintly, and then really looks. Cas' dick is placed more or less where it should be (not that Dean's an expert) but there are no balls, instead there's a vagina. Dean reaches out to touch, and Cas is really wet. He moans when Dean touches a bit harder, and Dean can't resist pushing a finger into that wet hole. Cas clenches around him, and releases, and Dean gets the hint and starts fucking him. It's surreal, his senses are telling him he's got his fingers in a girl, but right in front of his eyes Cas' dick tells him it's not so.

“More, Dean”, Cas moans, and Dean puts another finger in him. He finds Cas' clit, and if he experiences a bit of jealousy at the thought of having double means of coming he suppresses it quickly. He works Cas thoroughly, putting all his knowledge into it, and Cas is moaning steadily now, and getting Dean's hand all wet, and Dean would go for it, get his eyelids sticky too if it weren't for that cock. He's just not ready for that.

Cas is pushing on his head, saying his name, and Dean stops what he's doing to look at Cas. He is flushed, and he looks at Dean with a really intense look.

“I want you inside me, Dean”, he says, and Dean shivers.

“I, yeah”, he says, and then, “I don't have any condoms.” Castiel looks at him like he's the stupidest person ever, and how he manages that through the sex haze Dean has no idea.

“I'm an Angel of the Lord, Dean. I do not get pregnant if I don't wish to”, he says, and wraps his legs around Dean to get him closer.

“But what about STDs?” Dean asks, because he can't let it go.

“You don't have any”, Cas says, and Dean guesses he knows that because he's an Angel of the Lord. So Dean moves into position and pushes in slowly. Cas sounds like he can't breathe anymore, and Dean stops.

“You ok?” he asks.

“Don't stop”, Cas groans, and Dean can almost hear the 'idiot human' coming after, and it makes him smile. When Cas growls he pushes in again, deep, and they both moan. He starts fucking Cas then, long, slow strokes that makes Cas impatient, but Dean isn't about to be rushed. It's a new feeling, a pussy clenched around him (and Cas has got some impressive muscles down there) and a dick rubbing against his stomach. A flat chest against his and stubble when he mouths at Castiel's jawline. Cas grabs his head and kisses him violently, and Dean speeds up. They keep kissing, and the bed is squeaking under them and Dean thinks that this could be so cheap, but it's not. It's finding love in a run down motel room, and Dean is about to come. He can't stop himself, wants this to be good for Cas, but it's too much, so he squeezes his eyes shut and comes with a helpless whine.

He moves off Cas, and Cas rolls after him and rearranges them so he can ride Dean's thigh and rub his dick against Dean's stomach at the same time, and if Dean hadn't just come the feel of slick against his thigh, Cas' slick and his, would make him so hard. He wonders if Cas can have multiple orgasms, and where he should put his hands for most effect when Cas shakes and comes all over him, his chest and his thigh, and Cas is still riding it out, slipping in it. Eventually Cas stops and relaxes. He's sweaty, they both are, and sticky, but Dean still leans over and kisses Cas before holding him close. Cas seems almost out of it, and Dean is tired and giddy, and they should probably shower, but right now he doesn't care. All he can think is 'yeah, this will work out fine'.


End file.
